The Fruit of Destiny
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: Everyday that the two were hungry, Kairi told Sora that she loved him, and wanted to spend her life with him. However, she had not the slightest clue... SoraXKairi oneshot.


Everyday that the two were hungry, Kairi told Sora that she loved him, and wanted to remain a part of his life for the rest of their years.

Only, she didn't know it, only Sora did.

Now, confessions of this type are usually done with full knowledge of the act, but not in this case.

He remembered one of the many times he had visited the beach. It was like any other day. The sun was shining, the gulls were crying out, the waves were sighing. Sounds like something out of a happy little fairy tale were nothing will ever change, right?

I am afraid that you are wrong, my friend. This was the day that he learned about the "fruit of destiny".

He was seven years old. You know how curious and rambunctious this age group is. Several yards away, an outdoor wedding was being held. He watched from behind a tall sand dune.

Quite a happy time, a wedding. The bride, in her silver-white dress, marching proudly down the aisle with her father by her side. The groom, smiling at the end, and taking his future wife's hand. But, there was one unique thing about a Destiny Islands wedding;

The bride and groom, for some reason, had to share a Paopu fruit.

This had always puzzled young Sora. His mother had always said: _"Sora, don't you ever share the fruit with anyone but the girl you _know_ you love!" _He was too young to understand this. His knowledge of the opposite sex was greatly restricted; the only female he knew personally, other than his mother and Selphie, was his long departed sister. From what he knew, girls were loud and obnoxious; how anyone could ever fall in love with one was a mystery to him.

"What makes these people so special?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

"They're making a vow, a promise to never leave each other… To always love each other," a high-pitched voice answered from behind. Sora nearly jumped six feet in the air.

It was Riku. "Riku!" Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. "Riku, you scared me!" He laughed nervously. "When'd you get there?"

The eight-year-old laughed. "Sora! You'n yer memory!" He laughed again. "I've been here the whole time! We came to collect Thalassa shells together, _remember_?" Sora stared stupidly at him, a blank look on his face. You could practically _hear_ Riku roll his eyes. He grunted. "C'mon, Sora. We got enough." He gestured at the shells in his duffel bag. Sora didn't notice. He was too busy watching the wedding. Riku rolled his eyes and grunted again.

"Sora, not only is your memory messed up, but you have the attention span of a sand crab!" He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. Now it was Sora's turn to roll his eyes.

_How does Riku know so many big words? _he thought. _His head isn't _nearly _big enough to hold all of 'em! Hmm… Maybe he fits them in his gigantic feet! _Sora stared into space while pondering this "terrific" theory. He was brought back into reality with a playful slap on the head.

"Sora!" Riku shouted with a laugh.

"Huh?" There was no sound for several seconds except for the clapping from the wedding as the now married couple slipped half of the fruit into each other's mouths, and kissed. (After chewing and swallowing the fruit of course!) _That's yucky! _Sora thought. _I'll never share the fruit with anyone!_

Oh, how the tables have turned!

Sora soon turned nine. A few days after his birthday, one of the most glorious meteor showers ever took place at, or should I say, above Destiny Islands. I'm pretty sure you know what happened on that day.

Kairi was the best thing that ever happened to Sora! She was fun, sweet, beautiful, smart, brave, trustworthy, what more could a guy want?

Anyway, one day, Sora learned that fate is _very _unpredictable.

Sora never knew anyone could be so curious! Kairi wanted to explore every inch of the island. Normally, he would have just stayed home playing "find the bead under one of the shells", (Riku _always _won!) but he was actually going to spend time, without Riku, with the angel called Kairi! No way was he going to pass such a chance!

He also never knew that someone could run so fast either! _She could easily make the Destiny track team! _he thought as he tried desperately to catch up with her.

Suddenly, she stopped. Sora used all of his strength to stop before knocking her to the ground. (What a strange and embarrassing sight that would have been!) She stared in front of herself. Sora followed her line of vision.

A Paopu tree stood a few feet away from the two. "Sora, what's that?" She gestured towards it.

"It's a Paopu tree. The fruit is native to the island… I've never had one, but I've heard they're good…" She waved her head towards the tree. Sora answered her silent question with a nod. She walked towards it, and plucked one star-shaped fruit from the tree. She cut part of the peeling with her thumbnail and took a bite.

"Hmm…" She was lost in thought as she chewed on the fruit. Sora smiled. "This is really good!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Here Sora, have a piece!" She broke a piece off as Sora's face tinted pink. He knew what sharing the fruit meant.

"Kairi, no!" She pulled back her hand in shock.

"What?" She had a genuine look of innocence on her face. "Are you allergic to it?"

"No, but-!"

"Will it kill you or make you sick?" She said this with a light laugh.

"No, but Kairi-!"

"Then eat it!"

"But-!" Before he could continue, she shoved the small piece into his mouth. It was both sour and sweet; like nothing he had ever tasted.

He prepared to spit it out, but something clicked in his brain.

_Hey, stupid! _Smart Sora cried out in Sora's mind. _Idiot, wake up! The girl of your dreams is sharing the fruit with you! In case you haven't figured out, THAT'S A GOOD THING!_

Sora suddenly smile; a large, idiotic grin. Kairi broke into a fit of laughs. "What is it?"

"It's… good; like nothing I've ever tasted!" She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too…"

There was an awkward silence as the friends smiled at each other. Sora began to consider that maybe he should tell her about the "fruit of destiny".

_She might laugh,_ he thought,_ or worse, make an awkward excuse and walk away, and she won't even look at me until I die and rot! _

This kid had quite an imagination…

"… Kairi…" he began.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him, that same smile that made him almost faint from happiness every time.

"… Nothin'…" He smiled back.

He wouldn't need to tell her…

* * *

**KAWAII! If I do say so myself! XD**


End file.
